


A Mac And Jack Christmas

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas getaway, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac and Jack get away for Christmas.





	A Mac And Jack Christmas

Jack should have known better than to let Mac talk him into going Christmas shopping. The crowds were starting to get on his nerves, trying to find the right gift was bugging him, and all this was starting to make Jack Dalton a very cranky man. Mac was oblivious to Jack's plight because this was one of his most favorite times of the year. He loved mixing with the crowds, and spending time for that just right gift. He began to notice that Jack wasn't very chipper by the time they arrived at the fifth department. This particular store was extremely packed with shoppers, and right before they entered the store, Jack turned to Mac and asked; “Do I have to?”

“What's wrong, babe?”

“This whole shopping experience is starting to get to me. I know you enjoy this, but it's just not my thing.....”

“I'm sorry, Jack..... I didn't realize.....”

“I know you didn't.”

“Tell you what..... why don't you grab a cab, and take these packages home, and I'll meet you there when I'm done?”

“That sounds like a plan...... Mac, are you angry?”

“No, babe...... I understand......”

Jack breathed an inward sigh of relief, and hailed a cab. He and Mac loaded the packages and Jack gave the driver his address. When he arrived, the cabby helped him get the packages to the door. Jack tipped him, and took everything inside. He put most of the packages under the Christmas tree, but hid two of them in the spare room. Those gifts were from him to Mac, and he sure didn't want Mac snooping around.

When he was finished putting everything away, he went to the kitchen, fixed a sandwich, and grabbed a beer. He took his meal to the patio and relaxed while he ate. When he was finished, he took his plate to the kitchen and decided to take a nap to try and ease the headache he'd developed while shopping with Mac. He stripped and lay down across the bed, getting comfortable in the process.

 

Meanwhile, Mac was having a ball while shopping. He enjoyed mixing with all the other shoppers, looking for bargains, and everything else. It did make him feel a bit guilty that he was having so much fun while Jack was at home alone. He felt dumb not remembering that Jack didn't do crowds well, and was glad that Jack understood how much he enjoyed the whole shopping experience. Soon, he was done with his shopping and decided to head home. He was hoping to make it up to Jack for being gone so long.

When Mac arrived at the apartment, he found Jack fast asleep in the bedroom. What really caught his attention was the fact that Jack had a raging hard-on. Seeing that, Mac knew what he could do to make things up to Jack. He silently crept toward the bed, leaned over, and took Jack's member all the way down! Jack opened his eyes ans smiled, happy that Mac was home. Mac continued with the blow job he'd started, and just to make sure Jack was totally satisfied, he lubed one finger and stuck it up Jack's hole because he knew that would give Jack maximum pleasure.

When it was over, Mac went to the bathroom to get a warm, wet cloth to clean up the mess he'd helped Jack make. The two headed for the kitchen for a snack, and while they were eating, Jack asked Mac what he had planned for them to do for the holidays.....

“Well, I thought we'd head up to the cabin early tomorrow morning, and that would give us time to get everything set up......”

“We're going to spend Christmas at the cabin?” Jack couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice......

“Yes, we are. I thought it would be nice, with nobody else around to bother us. I was thinking about making love in front of the fireplace, and having a good time , just the two of us. What do you think about that?”

“I like that idea just fine! When do I need to start packing?”

Mac laughed as Jack ran toward the bedroom to get his duffel bag. He followed him into the bedroom to make sure he packed his boots, extra socks, and other essentials needed for a trek to the woods. Once the two men had packed their bags, Mac suggested they have dinner and go to bed early for the long trip they would be making the next day. Jack agreed and ordered take-out for dinner.

The next morning, Jack was up before the alarm went off. Mac heard him attempting to sing Christmas carols in the shower and laughed. He got up, shut the alarm off, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Jack came in when he smelled the food cooking and gave Mac a wet, sloppy kiss. Mac laughed and told him breakfast would be ready shortly. After they ate, Jack cleaned the kitchen so Mac could get ready to go. By the time he was finished, Jack had already carried the bags downstairs and had they loaded in the car.

They were on the road by 8 a. m., and were making good time. Jack was chattering away about snow for Christmas and many other things. When they finally reached the cabin, Jack jumped out of the car and promptly attempted to build a snowman. Mac laughed at Jack's efforts, and after he got the car unloaded, he decided to help with the snowman. Their efforts were for naught because the snow was to wet to hold together well. They decided to go inside and Jack went to work building a fire. Mac made sandwiches and hot chocolate, and the men had their meal in front of the fireplace.

After lunch, the men decided to take a nap. Mac went to make up the bed, and strictly out of habit, Jack locked the cabin door. He joined Mac in the bedroom, climbed under the covers with his love, and the two men fell asleep. When Jack woke up. Mac wasn't in the bed. Worried, Jack got out of bed and went looking for Mac. He didn't have to go far because Mac was in the kitchen making dinner. Jack joined him and asked if he could help, but Mac told him to bring more firewood in from the porch.

After dinner, Jack decided to go for a walk and asked Mac to join him. Mac declined, saying he had to unpack their things. Jack said he wouldn't be long and set out to check out the woods surrounding the cabin. While Jack was out, Mac went to work on the surprise he had planned for Jack. He brought out the extra blankets he'd packed, and spread them out in front of the fireplace. He got the wine that had been chilling in the fridge, along with two glasses and put them within easy reach on the coffee table.

Once all that was done, Mac went into the bedroom to strip. Once he was naked, he went back and lay down in front of the fire place to wait. When Jack came in, he did a double take and started to grin from ear to ear. He walked over to where Mac was laying and asked; “Is this a private party?” to which Mac replied; “You're welcome to join, but you need to lose the clothes first.....” Jack wasted no time undressing, and was by laying by Mac's side. The two began to kiss and cuddle, soft nips here and there, tongues probing and licking forbidden places, all of which served to turn both men on to the extreme.

Mac got ready to top Jack, who by this time was so turned on that pre cum was leaking from the head of his hard cock in copious amounts. Mac noticed this and swirled his fingers around in the puddle. He then licked the sticky goo from his fingers and gathered more to lube his cock. Once he was in, and a groove was achieved, Mac began to fuck for real. Each inward thrust hit Jack's sweet spot and the pr cum was flowing like a river. Mac kept on using it for lube while Jack thrust his hips to try and get more of Mac inside him.

All the action proved to be too much for the guy. Jack came first, shooting huge puddles of cum all over his belly and chest. Mac was right behind him, pulling out and adding to the mess. The two lay there for a moment, then Mac bent down and starting licking the cum from Jack's belly. He scooped some on his fingers, allowing Jack to lick his fingers clean. This continued until the mess was gone, and when it was, Mac gave Jack a serious, long-lasting French kiss. Jack was in heaven and the two men fell asleep in front of the fire.

The next morning was Christmas Day. Jack went and got Mac's present out of his bag while Mac was in the shower. When Mac came out, Jack told him to hold out his hand and close his eyes. Mac did as he was told, and Jack fastened the silver ID bracelet on Mac's wrist. Mac opened his eyes, looking down at the bracelet with tears in his eyes. Instead of his name, Mac found an inscription the read: “I belong to Jack”. This made the tears come fast and furious, and Jack held him as he cried. “Do you like it, babe?”  
“Jack, I love it....”

Mac went to get Jack's gift. He gave the gift to Jack, and waited for him to open it. When Jack finally opened the box, his eyes got huge. Inside the box was a beautiful, heavy silver chain with a medallion. The medallion was inscribed with both Jack and Mac's initials entwined together. Jack immediately put it on promising to never to take it off. The two had breakfast, and then stated packing for the trip back. Mac made the statement that he wished they could stay longer, but duty called. Jack was a bit bummed about leaving also, but he kept quiet.

When they were ready to leave, Mac locked up the cabin and they set out for home. They talked of what the following work week might bring, and Jack asked if they could come back to the cabin for New Year's. Mac said it might be possible, which was music to Jack's ears. He was already planning what he wanted to to with Mac.....

 

THE END


End file.
